


Stolen Car

by Skullszeyes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Desperation, FFXV, Friendship, Hunting, afraid he might not, desperate to get it back, leaves his friends behind, retrieves his car, stolen car, supposed to be funny but isn't, threatens Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Ardyn stole the Regalia and Noctis is royally pissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be funny. -_- Didn't turn out the way I wanted. I'm also tired, so don't mind how terrible it is. I needed an exercise of some kind to get back into writing. Yes, I'm writing more stories of FFXV. I have some currently in mind. :) Noctis is a little too serious, but I figured he'd be that way if the Regalia was stolen.
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

They finished with the hunt faster than Noctis thought they would. Maybe he was overestimating himself and his friends. They laughed and joked on their way back to the tipster when something unwelcoming drove into his view.

His mouth slowly fell open as his entire body stopped, rooted to the ground.

“Is that…?” Prompto asked, pointing, brows raised.

“That bastard,” Gladiolus growled.

Ardyn Izunia sat in the driver’s seat of the Regalia, waving with a pleasant smile on his face before driving off.

Noctis stared, shock rendering him from moving as he watched it disappear from view. He could hear Ignis and the others freaking out, Gladiolus running down the asphalt road.

“Noct,” Prompto yelled, grabbing his arm, panic in his voice. “He took the Regalia!”

He nodded, slow, all he could see in his head was Ardyn waving, that smile he’d like to cut off his face. He raised his arm and his Engine Blade materialized in his grasp. He walked down the road, after Gladiolus who was still running.

“Noctis,” Ignis said, voice calmer than ever, “what are you planning on doing?”

There was only so much he could think of, so much he could do at this moment without freaking out and falling to his knees in defeat. Ardyn wasn’t about to give back the car, why he even bothered to take it was a possibility he was trying to screw with them.

“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch,” he said, looking at Ignis, reading the deadpan expression on his face, he was about to open his mouth, probably to object and Noctis himself would ignore whatever lecture was coming that he wasn’t thinking logically like a prince should.

Any type of argument would be ignored, something that Prompto understood.

“Noctis!” When he disappeared to grab the chocobo’s was unknown, but Noctis cared less. Running on foot wasn’t going to get the Regalia back, not when the airship Ardyn was on was faster.

His chocobo came to his side, along with Ignis’s and Prompto’s. Gladiolus’s chocobo was rushing after his master who had disappeared down the road. He dropped his sword and hopped on his chocobo, grasping the reins, the chocobo bolted.

“Why would Ardyn take the Regalia?” Ignis asked.

“Bastard is probably playing with us,” Noctis said, a slow menacing grin cut across his face, “but don’t worry, after this, he won’t be screwing with us ever again.”

Prompto wore an uneasy smile. “Noct is scary.”

Ignis sighed, “His father’s car got stolen by an imperial, his anger is reasonable.”

They spotted Gladiolus riding his chocobo in the distance. If Gladio could still see the airship, than they’d find the Regalia right away without incident. Noctis was eager, he wouldn’t deny the anger was cold inside of him, it twisted his gut, making him sick of what Ardyn had done.

He knew they couldn’t trust him the second he saw his stupid creepy face. It was only a matter of time until he struck, unfortunately he had to piss him off by taking his car.

_Why couldn’t he take something else?_

Noctis gritted his teeth as they rounded a bend in the road. They managed to catch up to Gladiolus who was having his own serious muttering going on.

Narrowing his gaze at Noctis, “Bastard is up ahead, waving like the freak he is.”

Noctis noticed him too, glaring at the man who was standing on the side of the road. To make matters worse, an airship sat before the Regalia, MT Troopers lined the area, gun pointed directly at them.

“Can you manage to retrieve your car if it’s in the skies, Prince Noctis?” With a final grin, Ardyn drove the car into the airship.

The chocobo’s slowed down, but Noctis jumped off before they could fully come to a stop, materializing the sword in his hand and throwing in the barrage of soldiers lining the road. The last he saw of the Regalia was the back end as the airship began to close, rising off the ground, hot wind brushed up against Noctis’s face.

“Bastard,” he yelled, thrashing the blade into several soldiers. It clashed against metal as his friend’s joined the fray. Prompto’s gun going off, bullets pinging the metal of the MT’s suits, while Gladiolus swung his sword at a few soldiers on Noctis’s right, while Ignis cut into a few on his left.

The MT’s went down and Noctis could see the airship fading in the distance. Desperation clawed in his chest, he whistled for his chocobo that came running, he didn’t wait for his friends. His mind was on the car, and as he jumped on his chocobo, steering it toward the airship. Sprinting fast and as the airship came back into view, he gripped the handle of his blade, trying his best to balance himself.

“Sorry, about this,” he told the chocobo, “I’ll owe you later.” He threw his blade as hard as he could, almost losing momentum on the running chocobo, but before he could fall, the blade cut into the airship and he warped against it. The wind sent a cold chill throughout his body, gritting his teeth, Noctis gripped the handle of his blade, dragging it out of the airship as quick as he could, he threw it while falling.

Sucking in a breath, he warped again, above the airship, except it was moving and his friends were becoming specks in the distance. Noctis gripped the handle, pulling back his arm. He tossed it, the sword slammed into the top of the airship and he warped.

Clutching the sword, he dragged it out and stood. His legs were shaky from the movement, but he was determined to retrieve his car.

“Hey, Ardyn, give me back my car!” he yelled, slamming the sword through the metal like smooth butter, there was no resistance.

“Does it mean that much to you?”

Noctis twisted around, pulling the blade out and sneering at Ardyn who stood five feet away. He didn’t know how Ardyn got on top of the airship, but he didn’t really care.

“Give me back the Regalia, it’s not yours,” he said, squeezing the handle of his blade, ready to strike Ardyn in the next few seconds.

Ardyn kept the shit eating grin spread across his face, “Come now, Noct, it was only a joke.”

“A joke?” he scoffed, “my car is inside a damned Niflheim airship.”

“I was going to drop it off in Lestallum, but you ruined the fun,” Ardyn shrugged, his burgundy hair swept with the wind, he took something out of his pocket and gave Noctis a pout. “Princeling can’t take a joke, bring us down and return his precious car to him.”

Noctis kept his gaze on Ardyn and when he felt the descend, he calmed his nerves but didn’t let go of his blade.

“There we go, happy?” Ardyn asked.

The airship settled in the middle of the road. No cars were in sight, a few monsters in the distance, but nothing more. Noctis hopped off the edge, walking around the airship as the back opened up. He ran inside and glared at several MT’s standing, their bodies stiff. He slid into the driver's seat and backed up until the car was no longer inside the airship.

Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto finally caught up, his own chocobo ran with them. Ardyn stood on top, grinning down at him.

“Maybe next time we could play,” Ardyn said.

Noctis sneered, “Maybe next time I’ll cut your face off.”

A dark look settled over Ardyn’s face, his smile still splayed on his lips, but there was something in his gaze that felt empty of emotion.

“Next time, Prince Noctis.” He waved as the airship lifted off the ground.

Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus hopped off their chocobo’s, relief fell over their faces at the sight of the Regalia.

“You got it back,” Prompto said, gliding his hand along the side.

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. A bit of threatening helped. I….I’m sorry for leaving you guys behind. I needed to get the Regalia back..I couldn’t let him take it.”

Gladiolus patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. We all feel the same.”

Ignis nodded, crossing his arms. “All that matters now is that you got it back.”

“Does this mean we can head back to the tipster, grab our reward and eat?” Prompto asked, covering his stomach with his arms, “I’m hungry.” His stomach growled to emphasize this and they laughed.

“Let’s go then,” Noctis said, “I’m hungry too.”

They got into the Regalia and the chocobo’s followed behind as they headed back to Wiz Chocobo Post.


End file.
